tokimeki_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
Wagamama Party Night
is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. Lyrics |-| Romaji= (GUJJOBU wacchoi hifumi~ GIBUMI wacchoi! PAPAPAPAPA~RINAI) I love me kiseki da yo KIRARI tobidashita (ai can) Mocchiri fuwa fuwa shita hoshi Touzen gousei kihon de kibun wa itsumo HAPPII Keizai kouka batsugun desu (Wacchoi hifumi~ GIBUMI wacchoi hifumi~ GIBUMI) Atama kara tsumasaki made 1 day night iyaa zutto MEIKINGU (RAIKYUU FANKII ip saibou kaiki zanki sanki dake) Motomoto HAI SUPEKKU tamani katamaru CPU (Saikidou de daitai fukkatsu kyuushiki DEFURAGU Fu~) Sakuran MOODO DEFORUTO no arigatou Nesugoshitai no hiru made (Yoisho yoisho saishuu maishuu) Genzai daibouken (PAPAPAPAPA~RINAI) You love me kibou no nounai itsumo mae narae (koushin!) Zettai zetsumei no joushiki Isseki nichou hyakuchou okuchou hatenai hodo youkyuu SUTEETASU wa CHIITO kimi de (Wacchoi hifumi~ GIBUMI wacchoi hifumi~ GIBUMI) Waresaki ichii nerai de yuraida kettou no FAITINGU (Daikou FOO YUU PANPII daiji banji zankin ONRII HAATO) Kokoro wa suna tokei de GURU GURU FURIIZU shita manma (SAADO PAATII nan nara PAATII isshou PANORAMA Fu~) Sakuranbou no SUIITSU dake ORIGO tou Nee dakishimete konya mo (Saishou naisho? Toubun toubun) Zettai koukenchuu! (PAPAPAPAPA~RINAI) My ran Beats kitto kinou wa ikita EMERARUDO (koushin!) Genkai shirazu no koushiki Shuuchuu houka no gensou nante NIYARI atarimae Risou dake wo tsumekonde Sakuran MOODO DEFORUTO no arigatou Nesugoshitai no hiru made (Yoisho yoisho saishuu maishuu) Genzai daibouken (Shinkouchuu) Kyousei soukan no! (PAPAPAPAPA~RINAI) I love me kiseki da yo kirari tobidashita (ai can) Mocchiri fuwa fuwa shita hoshi Touzen gousei kihon de kibun wa itsumo HAPPII Keizai kouka batsugun desu (Wacchoi hifumi~ GIBUMI wacchoi! PAPAPAPAPA~RINAI) |-| Japanese= (グッジョブ わっちょい ひふみー ギブミー わっちょい パパパパパーリナイ!) I love me 奇跡だよ キラリ飛び出した (愛 can) もっちり ふわふわした星 当然 合成 基本で 気分はいつもハッピー 経済効果抜群です (わっちょい ひふみー ギブミー わっちょい ひふみー ギブミー) 頭からつま先まで 1day night イヤー ずっとメイキング (ライキューファンキー ip細胞 怪奇 残機3機だけ) 元々ハイスペック たまに固まるCPU (再起動で大体復活 旧式デフラグ Fu~) 錯乱モード デフォルトのありがとう 寝過ごしたいの 昼まで (よいしょ よいしょ 最終毎週) 現在大冒険 (パパパパパーリナイ) You love me 希望の脳内 いつも前倣え (行進!) 絶体絶命の常識 一石二鳥 百鳥 億兆 果てないほど 要求 ステエタスはチート気味で (わっちょい ひふみー ギブミー わっちょい ひふみー ギブミー) 我先 一位狙いで 揺らいだ血統のファイティング (代行フォーユーパンピー大事 万事残金オンリーハート) 心は砂時計でグルグルフリーズしたまんま (サードパーティーなんならパーティー 一生パノラマ Fu~) さくらんぼうのスイーツだけオリゴ糖 ねえ抱きしめて 今夜も (最小内緒?当分糖分) 絶対貢献中! (パパパパパーリナイ) My乱Beats きっと機能は 生きたエメラルド (更新!) 限界知らずの公式 集中砲火の幻想なんて ニヤリ当たり前 理想だけを詰め込んで 錯乱モード デフォルトのありがとう 寝過ごしたいの 昼まで (よいしょ よいしょ 最終毎週) 現在大冒険 (進行中) 強制送還 no! (パパパパパーリナイ) I love me 奇跡だよ キラリ飛び出した (愛 can) もっちり ふわふわした星 当然 合成 基本で 気分はいつもハッピー 経済効果抜群です (わっちょい ひふみー ギブミー わっちょい パパパパパーリナイ!) |-| English= (Good job, heave-ho, one-two-three, give me a heave-ho, papapapapa~party night) I love me, a miracle jumping with a sparkle (I can) A puffy and soft star On a natural basic synthesis, I'm always in a happy mood These economic results are exceptional (Heave-ho, one-two-three, give me, heave-ho, one-two-three, give me) From head to toe it's 1 day, night, no, always making (Like you, funky, these ip cells strangely have only 3 lives left) Originally a high spec, but once a while a hard CPU A general revival with a restart, a old-style defrag fu~) Confusion mode, it's a default's thank you Until the day I want to oversleep (Yo-heave-ho, yo-heave-ho, the last every week) A current great adventure (Papapapaparty night) You love me, my desired brain is always the last emulation (marching!) It's the common sense of being driven into a corner Killing two birds with a stone, hundred birds, multitude, an endless demand With a cheat sensation status (Heave-ho, one-two-three, give me, heave-ho, one-two-three, give me) Aiming for first place, the fight of a shaking lineage Acting for you, an important commoner as an agent. Every remaining money is only heart) As a hourglass, my heart was freezing and turning round and round (If the third part suits you, party. A lifetime panorama fu~) Only the cherry fruit sweets are oligosaccharide Hey, embrace me tonight as well (A small secret? A current amount of sugar) That is contributing absolutely! (Papapapaparty night) My new beats have a living emerald function for sure(update!) A limitless formality It's natural that something like a concentrated fire illusion would smile suggestively Compress only your dreams Confusion mode, it's a default's thank you Until the day I want to oversleep (Yo-heave-ho, yo-heave-ho, the last every week) A current great adventure (In progress) (Papapapaparty night) (Good job, heave-ho, one-two-three, give me a heave-ho, papapapapa~party night) I love me, a miracle jumping with a sparkle (I can) A puffy and soft star On a natural basic synthesis, I'm always in a happy mood These economic results are exceptional (Heave-ho, one-two-three, give me, heave-ho, Papapapaparty night!) Videos Trivia * This song appears in the single, Kanchigai Summer Days External Links Category:Songs